


The Same Songs With the Same Old Rhymes

by AceDiamondis



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Set during Spider-Gwen: Ghost Spider #2-3, The Gwen Goblin Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDiamondis/pseuds/AceDiamondis
Summary: Gwen and MJ have a conversation during the drive to the Daily Bugle and compare notes.





	The Same Songs With the Same Old Rhymes

If there’s one thing Gwen had gotten good at during her superhero career, it was dealing with ghosts.

Which said a lot because Gwen could barely resist the urge to swing the hell out of this situation. Anything to avoid the shocked hope on MJ’s face. Gwen knew all too well what it was like to be face to face with someone that was but wasn’t the person you lost. But Gwen had already resigned herself to this, to being the ghost to yet another universe full of familiar faces and places, so she shoved her hands into her pockets and tried to remember what was at stake here. Her friends were being hunted by interdimensional magic vampire things.

She followed Peter and MJ inside.

Their place was a lot nicer than what they had back on Gwen’s Earth. Genius researcher probably paid better than being in a C-list rock band. It was just as messy. Pictures and articles scattered across every available surface, pillows and blankets on the floor and couch told her a story she didn’t want to hear.

“Is she really that smart? Your Gwen?” she asked to break the silence in what had to be the most tense car ride ever.

MJ frowned, her eyes on the road. “She’s the smartest person I know. Peter’s right. She’s probably your best bet to get back to wherever you’re from.” MJ’s grip on the steering wheel turned her knuckles white. “Surprised you didn’t just figure it out yourself. You looked ready to bolt the second I saw you.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not one of the smart Gwen Stacys,” she admitted. She sunk into her chair, her arms folded. “And uh, it’s nothing personal, trust me. My friends just really, really need me right now.”

“Yeah. Gwen, my Gwen, was like that too. Always had to be _there._ Be the hero.”

The _even when she shouldn’t_ went unsaid. It didn’t need to be. Mary Jane Watson, in any universe, was not good at subtlety. Gwen rested her head on the window, let the chill seep into her scalp and freeze her thoughts. She had a Gwen Stacy to save and a bunch of energy sucking monsters to punch in the face. She would have time to brood and angst later.

“How—” MJ stopped, sucking in a deep breath. She forged ahead. “What are things like, where you’re from? Peter already told you our story.”

Gwen sunk even deeper into her seat as if she tried a little harder the chair would swallow her whole and she could avoid answering. She’d been expecting this question but that didn’t make it any easier. How did you tell someone that it seemed to be a universal constant that they, all of them, were disasters waiting to happen? That no matter how times the universe rolled the dice, _someone_ always ended up dead?

The arched eyebrow let Gwen know MJ wasn’t going to drop this. Of course not. That would be too easy.

“Well. I’m, you know, Spider-Woman. I fight crime, play in drums in a band, mooch food from my friends and my dad.” She shrugged. “When I’m not getting stuck in parallel universes.”

“That happen a lot to you and Harry?”

“To me, yes. Like you wouldn’t believe.” When she saw the look on Mary Jane’s face, she rushed to add, “Harry’s okay. He’s like a superspy. Was. He retired. Not because he got hurt or anything, he’s fine. He kinda realized he got into it for the wrong reasons. We didn’t work together, though. Spider-Woman’s always been more of a me thing.”

MJ clucked her tongue, unimpressed.

It shouldn’t bother her. Who cares what this MJ thinks of her? There were important things going on that required Gwen’s utmost focus and— “What?” Gwen said, cringing inwardly at how defensive she sounded.

“It’s very _you_ to try and do the hero thing by yourself.” They stopped at a red light and Gwen could feel MJ’s judgement shooting out of her eyeballs. “Do they even know where you are right now? Or are your Peter and MJ sitting at home, wondering where Gwen ran off to?”

“Peter’s dead.”

Whatever righteous anger building up inside MJ deflated in an instant, her shoulders drooping.

 _Great job, Stacy. As if she doesn’t already have enough to deal with, she doesn’t need your bullshit too._ “MJ knows. About Spider-Woman. I kinda came clean about it to… everyone. There wasn’t time to tell her or anyone else about the whole,” Gwen waved her hand around, “needing to go help out my friends from another dimension before I had to leave. It’s kinda an emergency, all hands on deck situation.”

The light turned green and off they went. Curiosity sated, MJ mercifully let the conversation end. Before she knew it, she was sitting across from an older Glory and Betty, investigative reporters extraordinaire.

 

* * *

 

Peter had rushed out and hugged the other Gwen the second he saw the car parked up front. MJ immediately joined in. It was all very sweet and touching but instead of the warm satisfaction from a job well done, Gwen was more anxious than ever.

She turned to Glory and Betty instead of ruining the moment. “Thanks,” Gwen said. “For helping out and keeping their secret.”

“There’ll be another story,” Glory said dismissively. She glanced at the group hug then shared a look with Betty. “We’re going to head out. Let the trio know they owe us one.”

“Good luck with your shit,” Betty added before climbing inside the car.

Gwen smiled and waved them off. She was going to need all the luck she could get. Peter had ushered Other Gwen inside, already rambling about something science-y. MJ hung back, her gaze probing. “You okay? That looked like a bad hit, earlier. I’ve gotten pretty good at patching up superheroes.”

“Few bruises. I’ll be fine.” And she would be. The symbiote made her a tad more durable than regular ol’ Spider-Gwen.

She expected MJ to turn around and follow her friends but instead MJ stayed put. “Thank you, by the way. We couldn’t have done this without you.” Her eyes slid down from Gwen’s face to the space between them. “Sorry for being a bitch to you. I was—”

“Stressed and worried about your friend, I get it. Believe me, I get it.”

“Come on, then.” MJ punched her shoulder, grinning. “Let’s get you back to yours so you can save the day there too.”


End file.
